The never ending love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Saya and Diva lived with their foster father for six years but when a boy named Hagi suddenly makes his way into their family it spells trouble for Saya Hagi has a dark secret and has a history with werewolves after living a painful life he finds hope.


**The never ending love **

Chapter 1, the boy who came to stay with us

Saya and Diva were in the kitchen waiting for Joel to home. "Joel's been for a long time now," said Diva. Saya stepped onto the chair underneath the clock on the wall. "It's only six, I think," Saya replied. "I wish we could tell time better," said Diva. "We're only six years old," said Saya, "We can't see that clock to well. Soon we have a bit of trouble with it." "It's too high," Diva replied then moaned "Why did he put that up so high?" Saya smelled smoke. Diva turned to the stove. The pot that had soup on the stove top was on fire.

"Oh uh," Diva murmured. Being the older twin: Saya was responsible for the house and what happened to it, she ran into the hall leaving Diva alone with the flames. Saya came back with the fire extinguisher in hand. "Get back Diva!"she cried. Diva jumped back as Saya squeezed the trigger. White smoke shot out from extinguisher. "Phew," said Saya after putting out the flames. "Wow Saya-neesama that was amazing," Diva cheered.

"It's just what would anyone would do in case a fire," Saya replied. She checked the soup. "It's a little burned," she replied. "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva. Saya turned to her sister. "It's okay Diva," she said, "I'll just make another one. We have time before Joel comes home." Just as Saya had said it the door to the kitchen opened. "JOEL!" the girls cried. Joel stood in the doorway. "Welcome…!" Saya saw him standing beside Joel.

He looked to be about ten years old. His face was covered with blood. His dark hair stained in blood. He was looking at his feet. "Saya, Diva, this is Hagi Black," Joel explained, "He'll be staying with us for now on. His parents were killed when he's four years old. He's been moving around to foster to foster homes and now an issue has been solved and I agreed to look after him until he's old enough to be on his own."

Diva smiled and walked toward their new older brother. "Hi there Hagi-chan," she said. Hagi turned his head. "Saya," said Joel. "Yes?" Saya replied. "Take him to the bathroom to get cleaned up will you please." "Yes sir," Saya replied taking Hagi's hand and led him to the bathroom. She opened the door and gently led him in. "Do you need any help getting the blood off?" she asked, "I mean that is if you want." Hagi looked at her for the first time since he set foot into the house. She got lost in his bright blue eyes.

She couldn't move a finger. He stared at her for a moment. "You're not a normal girl, are you," he said. That was the first time he said a word to anyone. He turned to the sink and began to clean his face. Saya watched him do so. She wrapped a rag lying on the counter and dipped it into the water. Hagi looked at her. Saya brought the rag to his cheek and began to wipe the blood off his cheek. "Does it hurt?" she asked. Hagi looked at the little girl who showed him kindness and was willing to help him. She smiled up at the boy. Hagi turned his head away from her smile. "Why?" he asked, "Why do you try to help me?"

She looked at him confused then smiled. "I take it you've never had anyone who cared for you, right?" she asked Hagi looked at her in shock. She had guessed it without any word from him. She was smarter than he thought. He looked down at his feet. "To answer your question," Saya replied, "You're in need of my help. You look like you can use a friend. Beside I want to help people." "Why?" he asked, "People…. Only wanted me dead." Saya looked up at him. "Everywhere I go, people want to kill me. It'll be the same here too"

"Well, you're wrong," said Saya. Hagi looked at her surprised. "I only want to be your friend, Hagi or maybe we can be like siblings." She smiled up at him. Hagi couldn't believe his ears. This child wanted to be his friend? "My name is Saya, by the way," she said breaking the silence between them. "So what do you say Hagi? You want to try it?" Hagi looked down once again. Saya continued rubbing the blood off his cheek. For the first time Hagi felt like he could trust someone other than himself. Saya was only six years old but had opened his eyes to the world and it was beautiful just like her.

Five years later, Hagi was fifteen and the twins were eleven. Joel was pleased that Hagi opened up a bit. Hagi walked down the sidewalk of Okinawa. It was very hot today than yesterday. "Damn, I hate high school," he murmured under his breath. "HEY HAGI!" a voice called from behind him. Hagi felt a hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Saya smiling up at him. "Hey Saya," he said. Diva was right behind her. "Hey Diva," he said to the other twin. "Sssooo," said Diva acting innocent, "I've heard that there a girl at school who likes you," she teased. Saya growled under her breath. Hagi looked at Diva.

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Hagi asked her. "Hey I do," said Diva, "So, are you going out with her?" Diva always teased him. Hagi couldn't really stand her. "Diva stop it," Saya scold her sister. "Oh, okay neesama," Diva replied sadly. Saya was the only that could get Diva under control. They walked back to the house. Joel was looking some documents. He looked up from where he was sitting to see them staying in the doorway.

He smiled then stood up. "Saya, Hagi," he said, "Can I have a word with you two for a moment." Saya and Hagi followed Joel into his office. Diva leaned against the door to listen in. "Don't even Diva," Saya called from the other side of the door. They heard Diva's footsteps make their way down the hall. They waited for a moment before they spoke a word. "So what did you want to discuss with us?" Hagi asked getting straight to the point as usual. "You certainly don't waste any time Hagi," said Joel.

"But I'll get straight to the point. I've decided to combine Jr. high and high school together." "What?" said Saya, "So does that mean? In the same building and same classes?" "Well, in the same building but in different levels." "Then why ask for us?" Hagi asked punching the desk top. "I have my reasons," said Joel, "Some of the students aren't human." The room fell silent for a moment. "You mean chiropterans?" Saya asked slamming her hands onto the desk top of Joel's desk. "Not just chiropterans," said Joel, "Werewolves too."

Hagi's body froze to the spot. Saya looked at Hagi. She knew how Hagi felt about werewolves. He hated them all for some reason. Hagi made a fist. "You're making big mistake," he growled. "I knew you would get like this," said Joel. "Then why?" Saya shouted. Joel looked at his daughter and so did Hagi. "YOU KNOW HOW HAGI FEELS ABOUT WEREWOLVES! SO WHY HAVE THEM COME TO THE SCHOOL?" "It was Solomon's require," said Joel. "Solomon?" Saya repeated.

She looked away from Joel. "I've asked you two here for a reason," said Joel, "It's something that is a big job and I know I can count on you two for this simple task." "Hn?" said Saya looking at him. "I want you two to guard the secret of those students," Joel explained, "Diva isn't ready with this so I've decided to give it to you two." "If you exact me to protect those man eating beasts?" asked Hagi, "Werewolves are nothing but monster that don't have any guilt for their actions. They feed on humans and other creatures."

Saya looked at him. "I'm not doing anything for the beasts that ruined my life, just so they can be trained like dogs?" "Hagi," Saya whispered. "Werewolves are nothing but monsters. They can't be tamed by anyone. They kill to live, they live to kill. Thanks but I'm a part of this." Hagi turned and walked toward the door. Saya watched him leave the room and slammed the door behind him. _Hagi, _Saya thought sadly to herself. She turned to Joel. "Why do you always say things about werewolves in front of Hagi?" she asked, "You know how he feels about them." "I know," said Joel, "But, he has to learn that not all werewolves are like the ones who destroyed his life and maybe his future too." Saya slammed her hands on the desk.

'He still has a future here with us!" she cried, "I'll do anything to make sure he's happy! He deserves to have happiness after everything that happened to him! If you won't have him the happiness he deserves then I will!" she ran out the office after Hagi. Joel signed as they ran off. "They are quit the couple, aren't they Lilly?"He looked out the window at the bright blue sky. "I wonder what will happen when Saya and Diva learn about the reason behind Hagi's hatred towards the werewolves. Would Saya still feel so strongly about him? Or will she develop stronger feels for him? I guess we have to wait for that time to come."

Saya walked down the hall. _Hagi, _she thought to herself sadly as the image of Hagi's face when Joel mentioned werewolves. That was always his reaction but Saya couldn't help but feel his pain. _Why do you keep me at a distance? Is there a reason why you won't let anyone in? Do you hate me? _ She ran down the hall. _I couldn't bare it if you hate me, Hagi. Please let me help you. _She ran into her room and shut the door. She lend against the door. She sidled down to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her hands around her legs then placed her chin on her knees. "Why is it that every time I get closer to him," she asked herself. She burled her face into her knees. Tears fell her down her face.

"He always creates a greater gap between us." She wanted nothing more than to be closer to Hagi but he was always keeping his distance. Even when they were so close, Saya felt so lonely trying to reach him. _Why do I hurt so badly when he pushes me away? _She looked up at the window. She stood up and ran out the room. She had to talk to him. She had to know what she was to him. She stopped at his door. She took a long deep breath before knocking on the door. She waited for a moment then turned to walk away.

As she turned the door opened and Hagi peered through the other side of the door. He saw Saya standing there. "Saya?" he said. "Can I come in?" she asked. Hagi squeezed the door handle as he noticed that she had been crying. "Sure," he said. He stepped aside so she could come into the room. She stepped into the room. She looked around. His room was plane as usual. Hagi gestured to her to sit down. She sat onto the bed. He sat down beside. "What is it?" he asked as she grabbed his sleeve. He knew her too well.

"I wanted to know…" she paused, "Do you hate me?" Hagi looked at her. Why would she ask that? He could never bring himself to hate her. She was the one that opened his eyes five years ago. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "How could I ever hate you," he said, "You gave me a life where I can like I belong. You gave happiness. You opened my eyes five years ago and even now." He placed his chin on top of her head. "You are my reason for living in this world even though in the past I have suffered deeply."

They fell onto the bed. He held her arms like she was his prisoner. They looked into the other eyes. "You are my only reason to live," he said, "You gave more than I'll ever need. You are my friend, my sister, my comrade, my home, my family and most importantly my only world." "Hagi," said Saya touched by his words. He stroked her cheek. He burled his face into her shoulder. "I'll never let you go," he whispered. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She embraced him completely. "Yes," she said, "I will never let you go or suffer," she replied, "For as long as I live, you will be happy, Hagi,."

Joel walked into the room. "Ah Joel Goldscnidth," said a voice. Joel looked to see a man dressed in a kimono with Sakura blossoms on it. He looked like an Emperor of Japan in ancient times. "What brings the foster father of Saya and Diva Otonashi the heiresses of the chiropteran throne want with me?" he asked. "You know why I'm here," said Joel. "Oh? You're here to discuss about the boy you took on as a son, right?" "Hagi isn't my son," said Joel, "I'm only looking after him for Maxwell. You know that better than anyone." "You're right I do," said the man, "But still to take him in your own home. Where you are raising the chiropteran twins, am I right?" "Senator Kaname," said Joel, "I understand you wanted the boy to be taken in by the senate, am I right?" "You catch on quick," said Kaname.

"So, I've heard the boy has taken a liking to one of the twins." "What?" said Joel, "but he knows it's forbidden." "More of a reason to do so," said Kaname. "I've heard it's Saya Otonashi the oldest twin, am I correct?" Joel looked down. "The girl is still unaware of the boy's true natural." "I wonder what would she do when she learns the truth? Will she reject him or will she fall in love with the beast within him?" Joel said nothing. "She's your daughter, you tell me what will she do when she learns about the beast that he hides?"

"There are so many ways for the truth to reveal itself," said Kaname, "I'm more interest in the heartbreak that he will suffer from if she has no interest in him once the beast is awake." Joel made a fist. "Saya will never hurt him," he said, "I know Saya and she would never hurt Hagi. She cares too much for him to do anything to hurt him." "I see, she loves him, she won't lose the only man she loves even though he's a beast that devours the fresh and meat from the living but then again she's a beast as well. She drinks the blood from the living."

Saya held Hagi in her arms. "Saya,' he said, "Drink from me," he said. Saya's eyes widen then narrowed in sorrow. "No Hagi," she replied, "I'm afraid that I might drink all of your blood and you will die. I don't want you to die. I….." "Saya," said Hagi looking into her eyes. "I trust you and if I did die them I'm glad you were the one to do it." He brought his neck down to her mouth. "Hagi," she cried. "Saya I trust you with my life." "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "Yes, you're the only woman I want by my side forever."

Saya opened her mouth and then bit down onto his neck. Hagi felt her fangs pierced through the fresh. He felt his strength being drained. _I love you Saya, _he thought, _my blood is yours and yours alone. _Saya pulled away after a few minutes or so. "Hagi?" she whispered in his ear. Hagi looked into her eyes. "I'm fine," he said stroking her cheek. "I won't go anything without you Saya," he assured her. She smiled and held him closer.

"Loving a monster is one thing but to be able to deal with the suffering as a monster is what we go through every day," said Kaname, "You humans wouldn't understand this." "I understand for you and the rest of the monster world but Saya and Diva my foster daughters. I promised Lilly I would protect them from the evil that is after them," said Joel. "Lilly chose the right man for her daughters' guardian," said Kaname, "No wonder Maxwell trusts you with his nephew whom is destined to become king someday."

"Remember Joel what you're getting yourself into with the boy the chiropteran twins living under the same roof." "I know," said Joel. He turned and walked off. "Oh and one more thing," said Kaname, "Be careful with the boy. The Black Fang is dead but the White Fang still lives and he is hunting the boy." "I know," Joel replied, "But I will do my best to prevent that from happening. I won't let someone that my daughter cares for deeply die."

"You really are something Joel," said Kaname. "I'll see you soon Senator Kaname," said Joel. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Sooner than you think Joel," said Kaname to himself. "The moon will be full soon and not even a pure breed can reseat the full moon." Kaname looked to the window. "Soon the prince of the beasts will be awakening. I wonder how will you handle a werewolf, Saya and Diva Otonashi?"

Hagi looked out the window at the night sky. His heart began to pound harder and faster but also painful. "No," he cried, "Why is this happening?" He got up and walked toward the window. The pulses were powerful stronger with each second that went by. He placed a hand over his heart as the pulse increase. Something was trying to come out and it was getting stronger. Hagi sidled to the floor covered in swear. "Why now?" there was a knock the door. Hagi looked to the door. "Hagi?" it was Saya's voice calling to him from the other of the side door. "Dinner is ready," she said quietly but he heard it.

"I'll be right there," he called to her. "Are you okay?" she said. She went silent for a moment. She reached for the door. "I'm fine," He replied. She froze after hearing his voice through the door. She smiled with relief but it faded. "You sound like you're under breath," she said, "Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine," he repeated, "I'll be right down. Please start without me." The pain gotten worse by the second, he tried to fight but it didn't work. He let out and cried of pain. "HAGI?" Saya shouted.

The door swung open. Saya ran to his side. "Hagi?" she cried getting to her knees. Diva and Joel came running into the room. "Joel its Hagi!" Saya cried. Joel knew what was going on. "Saya, you and Diva go downstairs. I'll take care of Hagi," said Joel. "But," Saya argued. Hagi grabbed her hand. "Go downstairs I'm fine," he said. Saya looked at him concern. Diva grabbed her sister's arm and pulled away. Joel waited for them to leave.

He pulled out a pack of deer meat. "What the hell is that?" Hagi asked breathing heavy. "You know what it is," said Joel, "Your body wills top if you eat this it'll with the pain." Hagi looked at him then at the meat. He slapped it away, knocking it out of Joel's hand. "I don't need it," he said, "I'm fine with Saya's cooking." "That maybe so," said Joel, "But your body needs as much meat as possible. You can't go like this until you'll go berserk and I'm sure you won't want to hurt Saya and Diva." Hagi growled. "I'm fine," he said standing up. "I don't need it." He walked off into the hallway. Joel sighed and followed him out into the hall.

"I'm surprise you held it in this long," he said, "It won't be long until the beast completely consumes you." Hagi stopped in his tracks. "I won't let that happen," he said, "I won't harm Saya in anyway." He walked off. "When the time comes you won't have much of a choice in the matter," said Joel. He reached into his pocket and felt the pistol he had in his pocket. "I hope, I didn't have to use this thing," he said to himself then made his way the stairs and into the kitchen for dinner with the rest of the family.


End file.
